


Gutgegangen

by RobinCase



Series: Schnipselsammlung [9]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinCase/pseuds/RobinCase
Summary: Es ist doch alles gutgegangen...





	Gutgegangen

Gutgegangen

  
  
Du stehst vor mir. Dein ganzer Körper drückt Wut aus. Ich weiß ja, dass du Recht hast. Du brüllst mich an. Ich weiß ja, dass das leichtinnig war. Dein Gesicht ist schon ganz rot und deine Hände hast du zu Fäusten geballt. 

 

Aber es ist doch alles gut gegangen.   


  
Du bist wirklich ziemlich aufgebracht. Aber man muss doch manchmal was riskieren. Tust du doch auch. Viel öfter als ich. Fragst du vielleicht, wie es mir dabei geht? Das ist mein Beruf, würdest du sagen. Na und? Meiner doch auch. Irgendwie. Seit du hier bist.   
  


Und es ist doch alles gut gegangen.   


  
Das versuche ich dir zu erklären, dich zu beruhigen. Aber dich scheint das nur noch mehr aufzuregen. Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe? Ich wollte helfen. Hat doch auch funktioniert. Ohne mich hättet ihr den Kerl bestimmt nicht erwischt. Und ich konnte ja schließlich nicht wissen, dass der bewaffnet ist.   


  
Aber es ist ja alles gut gegangen.   


  
Dich scheint das ganze weit mehr mitzunehmen als mich. Du hast dich immernoch nicht wieder beruhigt. Schon gut, schon gut. Ich soll mich nicht einmischen. Ich werd’s nicht wieder machen.

Wahrscheinlich.

Nur hör auf mich anzuschreien. Und beruhig dich endlich wieder. Ich bring mich schon nicht wieder in Gefahr. Du glaubst mir nicht, scheinst gar nicht wahrzunehmen, was ich dir sage. Willst es auch gar nicht verstehen. Ich kenn’ dich doch. Du schreist mich lieber an, als dir selbst einzugestehen, dass du Angst um mich hattest. Aber das kann sowieso jeder sehen. Ich am allerbesten. Irgendwie ist es ja auch schön, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Aber langsam ist es auch mal wieder gut.   


  
Es ist doch alles gut gegangen.   


  
Sich so lange aufzuregen ist nicht gut für den Blutdruck. Und überhaupt, langsam übertreibst du es etwas. Mir ist doch gar nichts passiert.   


  
Es ist doch alles gut gegangen.   


 

  
Ich nehme deinen Kopf in meine Hände und küsse dich kurz auf die Stirn. Das beruhigt dich sonst immer.

Jetzt auch.

Du stehst da, bewegungslos, mit hängenden Schultern, als hätte jemand ganz plötzlich die Luft aus dir gelassen. Du siehst ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Du atmest immernoch schwer und eine Haarsträhne klebt nass an deiner Stirn. Du starrst vor dich hin. Dein plötzlich irgendwie leerer Gesichtsausdruck tut mir fast schon in der Seele weh. Und jetzt tut es mir doch Leid. Ich mag es nicht, dich so zu sehen, so niedergeschlagen. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass so was passiert. Ich konnte doch nicht wissen, dass dich das dermaßen fertig macht.

Aber du weißt doch, dass ich auf mich aufpassen kann.* Und wenn du auch noch auf mich aufpasst, dann kann mir doch praktisch gar nichts mehr passieren. Ich werd' das nächste Mal einfach vorsichtiger sein. Vermutlich.  Du kennst mich doch. Du weißt doch wie ich bin. Nimm meine Hand als stumme Entschuldigung. Du weißt ja, ich kann das nicht so gut. Du übrigens auch nicht. Aber ich glaube, das weißt du selber.  Meine Hand liegt auf deiner Schulter. Du schüttelst sie nicht ab. Das ist doch ein gutes Zeichen. Oder?   
  


Es wird schon alles gut gehen.  


 

* * *

*Kann er meiner Meinung nach nicht...

 


End file.
